Gladsonian Main Villains
Main Obstacles in Gladsonian Series Throughout the Gladsonian series, these are all the main and secondary villains that play as obstacles for our heroes. Sometimes the secondary villains are introduced first and may seem as the main villain when the Book's true villain arrives in later to be the sole villain leading up to the end of the Season. Secondary also act as allies for the main villains or antagonize the character. Battle of Underworld (Season 1) * Main Villains: Hades and Persephone * Secondary Villains: Cerberus, Hellhounds and Samhain Hades (Jay Ryan).jpg|Hades (First of the Big Three/Deity of Underworld/Husband of Persephone) Persephone (Danielle Panabaker).jpg|Persephone (Wife of Hades/Queen of Underworld) Cerberus (Casey Deidrick).jpg|Cerberus (Father of all Hellhounds/Firstborn of Typhon and Echidna) Hellhounds.jpg|Hellhounds (Children of Cerberus/Hounds of Underworld) Samhain (Don McManus).png|Samhain (Celtic Season Deity of Fall/Ruler of Halloween) Waterly Lamentation (Season 2) * Main Villains: Poseidon and Amphitrite * Secondary Villains: Triton, Hyderos, Chrysaor, Charybdis and Scylla Poseidon (Tom Cruise).jpg|Poseidon (Second of the Big Three/Deity of Sea/Husband of Amphitrite) Amphitrite (Odette Annable).jpg|Amphitrite (Wife of Poseidon/Queen of Atlantis) Triton (Keyvan Khojandi).jpg|Triton (Prince of Atlantis/Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite) Hyderos (Chris Hemsworth).jpg|Hyderos (Demigod of Poseidon) Chrysaor (Paul Bettany).jpg|Chrysaor (Son of Poseidon/Brother of Pegasus) Charybdis (Alaina Huffman).jpg|Charybdis (Sea Monster/Mate of Scylla) Scylla (Evanna Lynch).jpg|Scylla (Sea Monster/Mate of Charybdis) Thunderbolt (Season 3) * Main Villains: Zeus * Secondary Villains: Heracles and Myrmidons Zeus (Ian Somerhalder).jpg|Zeus (Third of the Big Three/Husband of Hera) Heracles (Ryan Gosling).jpg|Heracles (Demigod of Zeus) Myrmidons.jpeg|Myrmidons (Ant Soldiers) Parental Monsters (Season 4) * Main Villains: Typhon and Echidna * Secondary Villains: Kampe, Cerberus, Orthus, Ladon, Chimera, Sphinx, Leo, Alphard and Monsters Typhon (Iain De Caestecker).jpg|Typhon (Father of all Monsters/Husband of Echidna) Echidna (Elizabeth Henstridge).jpg|Echidna (Mother of all Monsters/Wife of Typhon) Kampe (Eiza Gonzalez).jpg|Kampe (Jailer of Cyclops and Hecatoncheires) Cerberus (Casey Deidrick).jpg|Cerberus (Father of all Hellhounds/Firstborn of Typhon and Echidna) Orthus (Nicolas Cage).jpg|Orthus (Hound of Geryon/Twin of Cerberus) Ladon (Viggo Mortensen).jpg|Ladon (Hundred-Headed Dragon/Guardian of the Golden Apples) Chimera (Rebecca Ferguson).jpg|Chimera (Daughter of Typhon and of Echidna) Sphynx (Kylee Evans).jpg|Sphinx (Daughter of Typhon and of Echidna) Leo (Luke Mitchell).jpg|Leo (Nemean Lion) Alphard (Evan Rachel Wood).jpg|Alphard (Learnean Hydra) Monsters.jpg|Monsters (Children of Typhon and Echidna) Titanomachy 2.0 (Season 5) * Main Villains: Kronos and Titans (Coeos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios and Atlas) * Secondary Villains: Big Three, Elder Cyclops, Loki and Loki's Children Kronos (Robert Knepper).jpg|Kronos (Lord of Titans/Titan of Agriculture/Member of the Quintheon) Coeos (Paul Blackthorne).jpg|Coeos (Second Titan/Titan of North and Knowledge) Krios (Sullivan Stapleton).jpg|Krios (Third Titan/Titan of South and Constellations) Hyperion (Ian Bohen).jpg|Hyperion (Fourth Titan/Titan of East and Heat) Iapetus (Liam Hemsworth).jpg|Iapetus (Fifth Titan/Titan of West and Mortality) Atlas (Joe Anderson).jpg|Atlas (Son of Iapetus/Right-Hand of Kronos) Hades (Jay Ryan).jpg|Hades (First of the Big Three/Deity of Underworld/Husband of Persephone) Poseidon (Tom Cruise).jpg|Poseidon (Second of the Big Three/Deity of Sea/Husband of Amphitrite) Zeus (Ian Somerhalder).jpg|Zeus (Third of the Big Three/Husband of Hera) Arges (Winston Duke).jpg|Arges (First Elder Cyclop) Brontes (Dwayne Johnson).jpg|Brontes (Second Elder Cyclop) Steropes (Edward Norton).jpg|Steropes (Third Elder Cyclop) Loki (Tom Hiddleston).jpg|Loki (Prince of Jottunheim/Son of Farbauti and Laufey) Fenris (Tyler Hoechlin).jpg|Fenris (The Bane of Odin) Leo (Fletcher Donovan).jpg|Sleipnir (The Eight-Legged Horse of Odin) Jormungandr (Tony Curran).jpg|Jormungandr (The Serpent of Midgard) Hel (Cate Blanchett).jpg|Hel (The Queen of Helheim) When the Earth began to howl (Season 6) * Main Villains: Gaea * Secondary Villains: Cyclops and Gigantes Gaea (Rae Dawn Chong).jpg|Gaea (Protogenos of Earth/Mother of First Generation Titans, Elder Cyclops and Hecatoncheires) Arges (Winston Duke).jpg|Arges (First Elder Cyclop) Brontes (Dwayne Johnson).jpg|Brontes (Second Elder Cyclop) Steropes (Edward Norton).jpg|Steropes (Third Elder Cyclop) Proto-Expansion (Season 7) * Main Villains: Protogenoi * Secondary Villains: Atlas, Elder Gods (Akhlys, Thanatos and Lucifer Morningstar), Monsters, Jotunns, Surtr and Maximilien Pallas Gaea (Rae Dawn Chong).jpg|Gaea (Protogenos of Earth/Third Deity) Tartarus (Vin Diesel).jpg|Tartarus (Protogenos of Tartarus/Fourth Deity) Pontos (Jessie Eisenberg).png|Pontos (Protogenos of Sea/Fourth Deity) Ouranos (Chadwick Boseman).jpg|Ouranos (Protogenos of Sky/Fourth Deity) Erebus (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Erebus (Protogenos of Darkness/Fifth Deity) Nyx (Crystal Lowe).jpg|Nyx (Protogenos of Night/Fifth Deity) Eros (Robert Downey Jr).jpg|Eros (Protogenos of Love/Sixth Deity) Atlas (Joe Anderson).jpg|Atlas (Titan/Right-Hand of Gaea) Akhlys (Anna Hopkins).jpg|Akhlys (Elder Goddess of Misery/Twin Sister of Charon) Ouranos (DB Woodside).jpg|Thanatos (Elder God of Death/Twin Brother of Hypnos) Lucifer Morningstar (Kevin Bacon).jpg|Lucifer Morningstar (Elder God of Light and Wisdom/The Light-Bringer) Monsters.jpg|Monsters (Children of Typhon and Echidna) Jotunns.jpg|Jotunns (Servants of Ymir and Surtr) Surt (Tom Ellis).jpg|Surtr (First Fire Jotunn/Member of the Quintheon) Maximillien Pallas (Colin Donnell).jpg|Maximilien Pallas (Time-Bearer/Adoptive Brother of Amy) Race against Time (Season 8) * Main Villains: Aion and Kairos * Secondary Villains: Samhain Aion (Colin Donnell).jpg|Aion (Time Deity of Cycles/Lord of Celtic Season Deities) Kairos (Logan Lerman).jpg|Kairos (Time Deity of Metaphysical Time/Former Lover of Ananke) Samhain (Don McManus).png|Samhain (Celtic Season Deity of Fall/Servant of Aion) Enjoy Oblivion (Season 9) * Main Villains: Chaos and Ahriman * Secondary Villains: Apep, Daevas and Protogenoi Chaos (Ben McKenzie).jpg|Chaos (First Deity/Concept of Nothingness) Ahriman (Rob Benedict).png|Ahriman (Fifth Deity/Concept of Darkness, Death and Evil) Apep (Mallory Jansen).jpg|Apep (Shard of Chaos/Corruptress of Deities) Aion (Colin Donnell).jpg|Aion (Time Deity of Cycles/Lord of Celtic Season Deities) Kairos (Logan Lerman).jpg|Kairos (Time Deity of Metaphysical Time/Former Lover of Ananke) Chronos (Jason Dohring).jpg|Chronos (Time Deity of Physical Time/Husband of Ananke) Ananke (Sophia Myles).jpg|Ananke (Time Deity of Fate/Wife of Chronos) Gaea (Rae Dawn Chong).jpg|Gaea (Protogenos of Earth/Third Deity) Tartarus (Vin Diesel).jpg|Tartarus (Protogenos of Tartarus/Fourth Deity) Pontos (Jessie Eisenberg).png|Pontos (Protogenos of Sea/Fourth Deity) Ouranos (Chadwick Boseman).jpg|Ouranos (Protogenos of Sky/Fourth Deity) Erebus (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Erebus (Protogenos of Darkness/Fifth Deity) Nyx (Crystal Lowe).jpg|Nyx (Protogenos of Night/Fifth Deity) Eros (Robert Downey Jr).jpg|Eros (Protogenos of Love/Sixth Deity)